The Proper Care and Feeding of Deshis
by lilcricket215
Summary: Hiko learns the importance of food storage when his deshi turns to hallucinogenic mushrooms for sustenance.


*Ok here is my take on the famous laughing mushroom incident. I tried to make it match the manga as much as possible but I probably made some mistakes so comment, criticize, and enjoy at your leisure! My notes are at the end of the story, happy reading! ^_^x

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…or Hiko which fills me with a profound sadness…but since all I do is harass them and have them OD on harmful substances I think they are happier where they are.

Kenshin kept his eyes shut tightly against the pain pounding in the back of his skull, grimacing as he noted it was perfectly synchronized to the pounding of the nearby waterfall. His whole body ached from the rigorous training he had begun hours ago. Kenshin heard the heavy footfalls of his shishou approaching and couldn't quite keep a small groan from escaping his lips. He felt a boot nudge his shoulder.

"Oi Baka! You should be up by now." Kenshin reluctantly cracked open an eye to find his imposing master glaring down at him, his white mantle blowing impressively around his broad shoulders in the breeze. Not that there was anything _not_ impressive about his master. Kenshin had lived with the man for two years now and had quickly come to the conclusion that there was probably little his shishou couldn't do if he put his mind to it. Kenshin winced as he slowly climbed to his feet gazing apprehensively at the tall man. These past few weeks his shishou had been trying to instruct him in the high jumps and leaps that were so common in the Hiten style. Kenshin had been able to launch himself into the air, but graceful landings were harder for him. This last one had been disastrous and from the way his head was throbbing, he was sure that he had been unconscious for at least a few minutes.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Kenshin asked nervously. He hoped that by admitting his mistake early, his shishou might go easier on him. The disapproving frown from his master led him to quickly conclude how ludicrous the thought was.

"You failed to complete the final flip before you landed and almost came down on your neck baka! How many times have I told you about defensive landing? Do you even pay attention to my instructions?" Kenshin's hand tightened around the hilt of his katana as his eyes narrowed slightly. Of course he listened to his shishou! He had improved tremendously in the Hiten technique and had even allowed himself a little pride on his speed, something even his master had acknowledged. For an eight year old he was highly skilled with the sword but it never seemed to be enough for his shishou. Perfection was demanded in every part of his swordsmanship. Nothing else was acceptable. He had been doing better earlier, but his body was sore and he was light headed from lack of food. Shishou had rushed him out of the door early in the morning and he hadn't had time for any breakfast. Kenshin hadn't realized he was still glaring at his master until he saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a small smile.

"You have something to say?" Kenshin blanched at the question but it was too late to turn back now.

"I'm…I'm just tired….we've been practicing all day!" Hiko's eyebrows rose but he remained silent watching his baka deshi squirm. Kenshin gulped realizing his mistake. "And well...I didn't really get anything to eat…." He trailed off, his excuses sounding weak even in his own ears. Hiko snorted as he sheathed his katana in one smooth movement.

"Enemies will not go easier on you because you are tired and hungry. A swordsman cannot allow such things to interfere with his concentration." His eyes narrowed. "Sloppiness has lethal consequences." Kenshin had suddenly become intensely interested in something invisible on his toes, shame keeping him from meeting his master's gaze. Hiko watched the top of his deshi's flaming hair as he looked at the ground tracing designs in the dirt with his feet. Sighing he drew his mantle tighter around him and broke the silence.

"That is enough for today it will soon be dark and we should prepare dinner." Kenshin looked up in confusion. Darkness was still a good hour away and they usually trained well into the night. Hiko had walked a couple of paces away and turned to see his deshi still staring at him in disbelief. "Well are you coming or not?" He snapped annoyed at how surprised Kenshin looked.

"H...hai!" Kenshin stammered sheathing his katana as he hurried after his master. Hiko turned abruptly back around as he led the way down from the cliff overlooking the waterfall where they trained. It _was_ a little early to stop the training for the day but the boy did look exhausted. His form would only suffer further unless he rested. Hiko shook his head at these thoughts disgusted at himself. He was getting too soft. The boy would never improve if he didn't push him. Yet here he was calling off training just because his deshi complained of hunger. He was too nice for his own good. Tomorrow he would have to put the boy through hell to make up for it. Hiko smirked at that last thought as his long strides took him further down the mountain; Kenshin's smaller one's scrambling to keep up.

Kenshin tried to hide his relief when the shack he and his master shared came into view. He was starving and was looking forward to their evening meal. Hiko, of course, had proven to be an excellent cook and had taken it upon himself to teach Kenshin as well. A few burnt pots and ruined meals later Kenshin had begun to improve. Now his master would even consent to eat when he cooked, complimenting himself on his perfect teaching techniques as he did. Kenshin sincerely hoped his shishou would cook tonight. His eyes itched with tiredness and the last thing he wanted to do was have to concentrate on preparing a meal that would please the demanding man. Hiko reached the door in two quick strides and the two entered the shack Kenshin pulling the door shut behind him. Hiko turned to his deshi with an expectant air and Kenshin felt his hopes of getting out of making dinner disappear.

"There's the rice barrel, you know what to do." Kenshin opened his mouth in a furious protest but Hiko's expression left no room for argument. Clamping his jaws shut to keep himself from cursing Kenshin stomped off toward the shelves where the rice was kept. Hiko watched amused, not even attempting to hide his grin. A baka he may be but no one could say his deshi didn't have spirit. Hiko turned from the spectacle and bent to retrieve the water bucket. Kenshin would have to go to the river and bring back some water as well. He turned to tell his deshi as much and found Kenshin holding each side of the barrel staring down into it with disbelief. "Well what's the matter now?" he asked irritably. Kenshin turned and looked slowly at his shishou horror twisting his features.

"It's empty!" He gasped "That's all we had left!" Hiko looked supremely unconcerned as he made his way over and regarded the barrel.

"Hmm so it would seem." Kenshin looked up at him suspicion thick in his voice.

"Yesterday we still had a little left what happened to it?" Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast happened baka." Kenshin's eyes widened slightly.

"Breakfast! I didn't get any this morning because _you_ rushed us out of the house early for training!" Hiko huffed surprised over the boy's venom. He probably should have guessed the baka would get this upset over food.

"Yes breakfast, it's no fault of mine if you sleep like the dead and miss it. I've told you repeatedly of the importance of being more aware even in your sleep." Kenshin's jaw dropped as he started up at his master in disbelief. He was being starved because he hadn't been more _aware_ of his master eating the last of their supplies. Hiko turned from the fuming boy and set the water bucket by the door. No need for that anymore. Instead he crossed the shack and collected his sake bottle that rested near his folded futon. Sitting himself down on the futon he calmly opened the jar and began to drink from it, savoring the taste as he watched the still stunned Kenshin. "Well are you going to keep staring like an idiot or are you going to go get some of your own?"

"Nani?" Kenshin asked looking thoroughly nonplussed. Hiko shook the jar impatiently.

"Sake it's all we have but it's really all one needs to live well." Kenshin's eyes bulged slightly.

"S...sake! But shishou I'm only eight I've never had sake before!"

"It's never too early to start enjoying sake." Kenshin ground his teeth at the man's stubbornness.

"I can't just live off sake! You keep complaining about how small I am. How can I keep growing if I don't eat any food?"

"Even with food there's been no growth that I have observed." Hiko returned dispassionately. "If anything, you're shrinking." Kenshin opened and closed his mouth soundlessly struggling for words. Hiko cut him off with an impatient wave of his arm. "I keep more jars in the storage shed, stop gaping and go get one." Rigid, Kenshin turned and headed outside with as much dignity as he could muster but the loud snort he heard right before the door closed convinced him he hadn't been too successful. Stomping to the small shed he threw open the door with unnecessary vehemence and glared up at the saka jars lining the wall. The shed that supposedly held their supplies was filled mostly with sake. A few rice barrels lined the wall and Kenshin hopefully glanced into each one only to find them empty. Of course, his master would have thought sake to be the more important commodity. Resigned, Kenshin frowned up at the shelves that held the sake jars. The lowest shelf was at least five feet out of reach. He would have to jump to have any hope of reaching one without his master's aid and he certainly wasn't going to ask for it. Kenshin's brows furrowed as he reached this conclusion. His master _had_ wanted him to work on his jumps...was this all planned?_ 'It had better not be' _he thought angrily as he bunched his legs underneath him. Launching himself into the air Kenshin managed to land amid the sake jars. The shelf wobbled under his weight and one of the nearest jars teetered dangerously. Snapping out a hand, Kenshin managed to grab the sake jar before it fell. Cursing at the close call he hefted the jar preparing to jump down. The sake jar was large and much heavier than he had expected. Holding it awkwardly against his chest he turned and took a deep breath preparing himself for one of the tumbling routines his master had taught him earlier that day; gathering his concentration the boy leapt. Kenshin's eyes widened as the floor rushed at him much faster than he was used to. The weight of the sake jar was throwing him off and if he didn't act fast he was going to land on his neck. Kenshin twisted desperately landing hard on his shoulder. He slid a few feet wincing as he hit the opposite wall hard shaking the small hut with the impact. Luckily, the sake bottle was clutched protectively against his chest and had suffered no damage. Getting unsteadily to his feet he dusted himself off at least grateful that his shishou had not witnessed _that_ embarrassment. Lifting his eyes he froze at the sight of one of the sake jars, jarred from the force of his fall, toppling from the shelf. Kenshin cringed as the jar shattered sending sake pooling across the floor. The boy's mind raced as he took in the disaster before him. He knew there would be hell to pay if shishou ever found out about the wasted sake. Setting his own jar by the door Kenshin hurried over to the mess. He quickly gathered the broken fragments of the jar and, after a quick survey of the room, deposited the pieces in one of the empty rice barrels underneath the shelves. Kenshin then grabbed an empty sack that lay by the door and used it to cover the large damp spot made by the spilt sake. After a quick survey of his work the boy frowned. His efforts were sloppy at best and he knew his master would see through it immediately but he had no time to fix it now. His shishou would come looking for him if he took much longer. Determining to return later, Kenshin hefted the jar of sake he had retrieved and hurriedly made his way back to the house.

Hiko raised his head as Kenshin finally returned struggling to hold the large sake jar while he closed the door. He took in the dirt on the boy's hamaka and his slightly frazzled appearance.

"Well well it looks like you were successful although you took much longer than I expected." He paused noting his deshi's discomfort as a shrewd suspicion settled over him. "Did something happen?" Kenshin's eyes flashed with alarm and his voice was suddenly unnaturally high.

"Iie…nothing happened..." He trailed off striving to keep his face carefully blank but failing miserably in front of the Hiten master. Hiko raised an eyebrow. The boy really was a terrible lair. Later, he would have to go see how much damage the shed had suffered. For now there were more important things to attend to. Waving the boy over, Hiko produced a small cup and motioned him to sit down. Kenshin did so apprehensively watching as his master poured a generous amount of the brew from the jar he had brought.

"Here drink this." Hiko held out the cup and Kenshin accepted it staring warily at the contents. Growing impatient Hiko prodded the boy on. "Hurry up baka it won't poison you." Kenshin reluctantly raised the cup to his lips and drained the contents in one gulp. He gasped as the fiery burning liquid seared a path down his throat.

"It's bitter!" He choked tears coming to his eyes. Hiko looked scandalized.

"Bitter?" He growled. "Sake is a sensitive drink but it should never repel you unless you're ill. You need to have more before you pass judgment on it."

"More?" Kenshin cried.

"Yes more baka! I thought you said you were starving? One measly cup won't do anything!" Hiko snapped as he refilled Kenshin's cup again. Kenshin thought about pointing out that he wanted _food_ and not alcohol but decided to just concentrate on draining the cup his master had given him. Besides, he figured sake was better than nothing. Two cups later and Kenshin was starting to feel uncomfortably warm and lethargic. He was having trouble focusing on much of anything but at least the sake didn't taste as sour. He was vaguely aware that Hiko was speaking to him but it took him several moments before he caught the words. "…drunk already?" Kenshin raised his bloodshot eyes to his master and hiccupped before replying.

"N…nani?" His shishou spoke again but Kenshin didn't hear a word of his reply. His head was suddenly starting to feel very heavy and his eye lids refused to stay open. His master's displeased face was the last thing he remembered before his head hit the floor. Hiko shook his head in disgust as he gazed down at his deshi. It had only taken three cups to reduce the boy to a drunken stupor. This would not do at all. No deshi of _his_ was going to be caught dead with a low alcohol tolerance. This was something they would definitely have to work on. Kenshin lay snoring gently, his cheek pressed against the floor and his flame colored hair spilling across his shoulders. Hiko rose to his feet with a stretch and, bending down, he picked up the small prone form. With one hand he unfolded the boy's futon and then deposited him on top. Checking first to make sure the boy really was unconscious; Hiko then grabbed the folded blanket by the edge of the futon and placed it over the sleeping figure. As the sword master made his way to his own futon he glanced back at Kenshin. He really was being too lenient today but at least his deshi was unconscious and would most likely not remember this in the morning. Sighing, he hardened his resolve. Tomorrow would come soon enough and then he could make up for it by tortu….training his deshi.

Hiko awoke early the next morning. As was his custom he prepared himself for the day ahead by meditating; focusing on what training techniques he would use with Kenshin by evaluating his last performances. Kenshin's tumbling was improving but if yesterday proved anything it was the boy needed to concentrate on landing. The idiot seemed to care more about completing the flips then making sure he came down on his feet. After several minutes Hiko slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the ever present sake jar that lay near his side. Taking a swig he suddenly remembered that they were out of rice. Giving a mental shrug Hiko took another drink of the sake. If this was all there was he was going to make it count. They would have to go to the market before their daily training. Hiko would prefer training first but if the baka was going to practice landing today, and he _would_ until Hiko deemed it perfect, then it would be better if the boy had energy. Hiko wasn't about to let his deshi have an excuse for another shoddy performance. Speaking of the baka...Hiko looked over at Kenshin's futon. Normally the boy would be awake by now and beginning his morning chores. Hiko scowled. They had too much to do today to waste time like this. Rising to his feet he crossed the room and towered over the small boy.

"Oi! Baka! Get…up!" Hiko nudged his deshi with his foot. Kenshin didn't even twitch. Oh well he _did_ try. Bodily grabbing the blanket Hiko pulled sharply sending the boy flying off the futon and onto the floor. Maybe a little extreme but at least it made up for his compassion yesterday. Hiko turned to toss the blanket aside and froze staring at his deshi in disbelief. Kenshin lay sprawled on the wooden floor still fast asleep. Hiko dropped the blanket and stalked over to the boy. "Kenshin!" He shook his shoulders and even slapped him lightly across the face. When the boy still did not respond Hiko picked him up and carried him outside muttering. This was getting ridiculous. Dropping Kenshin unceremoniously unto the dirt Hiko picked up their water barrel and dumped the remaining liquid on Kenshin's face. Eyes flying open Kenshin gasped as the cold water hit him. Sputtering and shaking in the cold morning air he glowered up at his master. Hiko smirked down at him. "You look like a drowned rat." Kenshin shoved aside his red bangs that were plastered over his eyes.

"Master! Why did you do that?" He demanded shakily making his way to his feet. Hiko threw the now empty barrel aside.

"You refused to wake up when I tried more humane ways and it was getting late. We have a lot to do today so hurry up and get some water from the stream." The sun was just rising and the light stabbed into Kenshin's eyes. His head throbbed as well and he felt awful. He mentally shook himself trying to focus on what his master was asking.

"Wait...I have to get water?" Hiko looked at his deshi incredulously.

"My...my your more dense than usual this morning." Kenshin winced. His master's voice seemed unnecessarily loud. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know but I feel terrible." Kenshin replied unsteadily. Hiko rolled his eyes.

"You have a hangover from the pitiful amount of sake you managed to drink last night." Kenshin looked surprised.

"The sake made me feel like this? Will this happen _every_ time I drink it?"

"It wouldn't if you had any tolerance at all. And besides, it takes control and perfect precision to drink exactly right amount." Hiko finished his speech smugly in perfect timing for the sun to come over the horizon and illuminate him powerfully from behind. Far too used to Hiko's boasts to retaliate Kenshin turned his head away from the light.

"Is there anything I can do to feel better?" In response Hiko handed the boy his jar of sake. Kenshin looked alarmed. "I have to drink more? Won't that make it worse?"

"Sometimes but until we go into town it's still all we have." Kenshin's face blanched and he pushed the sake jar back towards Hiko. Hiko snatched the jar as if he had been gravely insulted and turned back toward the house. "Suit yourself but before we go into town you need to go fetch some water." Kenshin spun around to face his master.

"Water now? Can't we get food first?" Hiko threw the boy a stern look.

"I used the last of our water to wake _you_ up and now we're out. We'll need some to cook the rice. Now stop wasting time we are still training later today." Hiko opened the door to their shack and grabbed the water bucket that lay just inside. Turning he threw it at his stupefied deshi before disappearing back inside. Carefully selecting some of his shishou's choice curses, Kenshin gripped the bucket tighter and started at a fast pace toward the woods. The sun was shining brightly now its warmth caressing the back of his neck. The trees were beautiful their deep green leaves gently swaying in the breeze. Birds sang cheerfully from the branches as Kenshin stalked underneath them but he failed to notice. He was pushing quickly through the undergrowth eager to reach the stream quickly. The injustice of his situation still stung. He was the one who had been deluged with freezing water this morning and yet _he_ had to go get some more. Kenshin's head still pounded and he was weak with hunger. Better to get the water as fast as possible so they could go into town and get some rice. Kenshin hadn't liked the smirk that teased his master's face as he had mentioned training and he had a nagging feeling that today would be particularly difficult. After several more minutes the mountain stream came into view. Kenshin hopped over a fallen tree that blocked his way and sauntered to the edge of the stream to fill the water bucket Hiko had given him. Dappled sunlight lit the water and Kenshin sighed as he lifted his face and shut his eyes. What he wouldn't give right now for something _anything _to eat. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could find berries of some kind. Hiko had just begun teaching him about survival in the wilderness and he was sure he knew enough to recognize something suitable. As he turned around to hop again over the rotting tree he stopped as he noticed a flash of color under one of the branches. Setting the water bucket down, Kenshin pushed the branch aside. Two bright yellow mushrooms with rust colored spores were growing out of the trunk. Kenshin cocked his head as he studied the mushrooms. Hiko had mentioned that certain species were edible, and could even be delicious if they were prepared right. Unfortunately, Hiko had not taught him anything else. Still, Kenshin _was_ starving and it couldn't hurt to try it. Pulling one of the stalks from the log Kenshin hesitated and then bit into thick flesh. The bitter taste exploded in his mouth and Kenshin almost choked. Eyes watering he swallowed. The mushroom tasted pretty awful but his master's sake wasn't much better and if this was all he was going to get until this afternoon then so be it. Kenshin took two more bites and then discarded the stalk. If he didn't hurry, Hiko might decide that training was more important than buying food in town. Before he left, Kenshin pulled the other mushroom from the log determining to save it for the journey to town. Picking up the water bucket he jumped over the log and began heading back down the path. As he walked, Kenshin began to notice how beautiful a day it really was. The leaves seemed to be several shades of green at once and the sky was such a vibrant blue it glowed. Kenshin's steps slowed further as he gazed in wonder at the world around him. Everything looked so colorful. Why hadn't he appreciated it before? Suddenly a brightly colored butterfly fluttered right across the path. Kenshin stopped gazing at it in wonder. He never remembered seeing anything so exquisite. The butterfly kept flying off the path and into the undergrowth. Dismayed Kenshin left the water bucket on the ground and hurried after it. As he pushed through the leaves hanging in his way he had a nagging feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere but he quickly brushed the troublesome thought aside and hurried after the butterfly.

The axe came down cleanly chopping the piece of wood in half. Hiko paused as he surmised how much wood they were going to need. This was one chore that Hiko had resigned to do himself. It wasn't that he hadn't _tried_ to make Kenshin do it, but the boy's tiny frame tended fall over backwards every time he attempted to lift the heavy axe. Hiko frowned as he regarded the sun. Kenshin had been gone for nearly an hour and a half. Far too long for a trip to the stream. The boy had probably found a berry bush and was busy stuffing his face. Well if that was the case then the market could wait until after training. Cursing his deshi, Hiko hefted the axe brought it down hard.

Three sneezes in rapid succession broke the silence in the forest clearing. Kenshin leaned against a large tree and smiled lazily. His master must be pretty angry at him. After losing sight of the butterfly Kenshin had wandered around the forest memorized by the rich colors. He did not recall where he had left the water bucket but he didn't really care; Shishou was already mad at him. He should probably head back now though. Kenshin grinned, imagining Hiko's incensed face as he happily skipped towards home.

Kenshin peered through the bushes at the shack he and Hiko shared. He could see Hiko busy chopping firewood his back to him. An evil grin lit Kenshin's features as he spotted the Hiten mantle hanging on a branch nearby. Hiko was very protective of the cloak and wore it almost constantly. This might be his only chance. Tiptoeing in an exaggerated manner, Kenshin edged towards the cloak. It was hanging high on the branch but Kenshin was confident that he could reach it. Stretching up on his toes Kenshin reached out his hand. "KENSHIN!" Kenshin froze and looked to see Hiko staring at him in disbelief. Grinning, Kenshin snatched the cloak off the branch and flung it around his shoulders. The mantle was huge and several feet lay in the dirt. The boy could have used it as a tent, but Kenshin was thrilled to have it on. Giggling at the rare look of utter shock on Hiko's face Kenshin took off around the yard as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hiko prided himself on his ability to read people, especially their Ki. He could normally read his deshi with ease. But what he had just witnessed amazed him. This was not the quiet reserved boy that he had taken in. Kenshin was stubborn but never willfully disobedient. Hiko shook his head. He could solve this mystery later; right now the brat was dragging _his_ cloak through the mud. Hiko took off after the boy cursing himself for teaching Kenshin the Hiten God-like speed. Kenshin might be fast but Hiko was faster still. Taking advantage of several feet of cloak trailing out behind him Hiko grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled back sharply. Kenshin fell to the ground howling with laughter. Hiko's eyes widened. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kenshin gasped for breath as his body convulsed with laughter.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" Reminding himself that he would regret pummeling his deshi, Hiko instead ripped the cloak from around Kenshin's shoulders and held it up to survey the damage. The last three feet were covered in mud and Kenshin was going to clean it until every last speck of dirt was removed.

"What in heaven's name has gotten into you baka?" Ignoring his teacher, Kenshin sprang to his feet and pranced over to a flowering bush by the woodpile where he began to pick the flowers. Hiko threw the cloak over his shoulder and stalked after him a murderous expression on his face. "Oi! Did you hear me?" Kenshin grinned up at his shishou.

"Hai, it's just..." He giggled some more "These flowers looked so beautiful I just had to pick some." Hiko raised an eyebrow. Something was very wrong.

"Why are you so late? After all of this you better have the water." Kenshin chortled.

"The water? Yeah I _did_ have it but I left the bucket somewhere." Hiko stared.

"You left the water bucket?"

"Hai. The forest was pretty so I wandered around a bit." He giggled again "And then I chased a butterfly." Hiko studied his deshi carefully. The boy was obviously high on something. Kenshin would never act like this.

"Kenshin did you eat anything while you were out in the woods?" Kenshin had begun humming as he stung the flowers together. "Kenshin." Hiko squatted down so he was eye level with him. "I asked you a question." Kenshin's mischievous eyes met his and a small smile creased his face.

"Hai shishou."

"Well what was it? Out with it we don't have all day."

"It was…it was..."

"Yes?" Hiko waited struggling to regain his shattered patience. Kenshin lowered his voice to a whisper.

"A secret!" A bubble of laughter burst from Kenshin and he held his sides as they shook with mirth. Hiko grasped the back of Kenshin's gi and stood taking the small boy with him.

"Kenshin you have until the count of three to tell me what you ate."

"Or what?" Kenshin gasped.

"Something unpleasant will happen now spit it out."

"Oro?" Hiko snorted. _Oro_? What the heck did that mean? The boy really must be doped up. His eyes bored into Kenshin's until he produced a mushroom from the folds of his hamaka. "I had one of these." He smiled hugely. "You should have one shishou, they're really good."

"No thank you. I think one mushroom induced high is enough." Hiko took the mushroom and dropped Kenshin heavily into the dirt. Ignoring the boy's renewed snickers; Hiko sat on the woodpile as he studied the mushroom.

"Waraitake." He muttered inspecting the mushroom's rust colored spots and yellow stalk. Hiko clenched it in his fist. The mushroom was a hallucinogen and could be dangerous, how much had the baka eaten? Hiko started as he felt Kenshin moving around behind him. "What are you doing?" He snapped. Kenshin bobbed around excitedly.

"I braided the flowers into your hair." He said slyly. Alarmed Hiko felt the back of his pony tail. Sure enough his hair was now tightly braided and he could feel several large flowers poking out of the back. Hiko closed his eyes in horror struggling to regain his composure. Kenshin was not responsible for his actions right now. He felt a sudden weight on his back as Kenshin's small arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "You smell like strawberries." Kenshin sighed as he inhaled deeply. Hiko's eyes snapped open. Drugged or not this was where he drew the line. Hiko rapidly detangled himself from Kenshin and abruptly stood up. Kenshin fell back chuckling on the ground. Hiko breathed deeply refocusing his mind. Right now he needed to decide what to do about Kenshin and not worry about whether what he had just witnessed would haunt him until the end of his days.

"Time to go inside." Hiko said firmly. When Kenshin didn't make a move to follow Hiko once again picked him up by the gi and hurried toward the shack. He had to find out how much of the mushroom Kenshin had eaten. Entering the house, Hiko grabbed Kenshin's futon with his free hand and deposited the boy on top. Kenshin lay on his side giggling weakly. Hiko once again knelt next to him. "Kenshin I need you to tell me how much of the mushroom you ate."

"Shishou why are there two of you?" Hiko froze.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin pushed himself up with one hand.

"You're here, and over there." He pointed toward the door as he slowly blinked in confusion. "That can't be right." He said slowly. Hiko grabbed Kenshin's arm.

"Kenshin I need you to tell me now." Kenshin shook his head trying to clear it.

"I only ate one, but my stomach hurts." His voice was beginning to slur and his eyes appeared glazed. "I want Kaasan." He whispered quietly. Hiko twitched uncomfortably. He didn't know how to deal with this. He just needed to concentrate on making Kenshin feel better.

"Just lie here." He said gruffly. "You'll feel better soon. One mushroom normally wouldn't be too bad but the boy was very young and small. One seemed to be doing plenty. Hiko hurried toward the door. He needed water and unfortunately the baka had left the water bucket in the woods. Just as Hiko pulled it open Kenshin gasped.

"Don't leave me alone shishou." Hiko turned back around.

"You need water, I'll be back shortly."

"Onigai." Kenshin sounded pitiful. Hiko paused at the door.

"I'll be-Kenshin!" Kenshin had turned and retched at the foot of the bed.

"Su-sumimasen" Kenshin said shakily before he collapsed sideways on the futon.

"Kuso!" Hiko swore as he rushed to Kenshin's side. "Kenshin...KENSHIN!" Hiko shook the boy but he made no response. Hiko felt for Kenshin's pulse in his neck and frowned. His heart rate was alarmingly fast and had to be slowed down. Leaving Kenshin on the futon Hiko searched the shack for something…anything he could use. It wouldn't do to take Kenshin into the village. The only doctor in the area had died the previous month. If anything was to be done he had to do it himself. Throwing open drawer after drawer Hiko finally found the small sack he kept his herbs in. He ripped open the bag only to let out a low stream of curses. His supply of herbs had become very low. He had meant to replenish them soon but of course he had not yet taken the time. Surveying the contents Hiko concluded that the sack only contained herbs used to season food. It would serve no use in lowering his deshi's heart rate.

"Shishou?" Kenshin's faint voice broke through his profanity. Hiko quickly approached his deshi.

"Hai, I'm here Kenshin." Hiko replied quietly. Kenshin's eyes focused on the bag in his hand.

"Will that make me feel better?" Hiko paused before answering his mind racing. Even though these herbs would do absolutely nothing it wouldn't hurt to have Kenshin _believe_ they would.

"Yes this is special heart medication that will make you feel better. Just rest here while I go and get some water." Kenshin nodded slowly too worn out to protest. Hiko grabbed one of several empty sake jars and headed out the door. This would be so much easier if the baka hadn't left the water bucket in the woods. Or, come to think of it, if his deshi hadn't been stupid enough to eat a poisonous mushroom. Hiko made the trip to the stream as fast as he could. He would have liked to search for his missing water bucket, but he didn't want to leave his deshi alone any longer then he needed to. Hiko soon arrived back at the hut with the sake jar now full of water. Upon entering he immediately went over to Kenshin. The boy's pulse was still too fast. Retrieving a bowl from the shelf Hiko poured some of the herbs into the bottom and added some water from the jar.

"Kenshin." Hiko knelt in front of the boy and prodded the prone form. "I have some medicine you need to take." Kenshin's eyes fluttered open.

"Otousan?" Hiko stiffened unsure of how to respond. His deshi was delirious and arguing with him wouldn't help matters.

"Just take this medicine." Hiko raised the bowl to his lips and Kenshin obediently drank it. "Now rest and you'll get better soon." Hiko was about to rise when Kenshin's small hand curled around his leg.

"Arigato Otousan." Kenshin mumbled before falling asleep. Hiko fidgeted unsure of how to proceed. Finally he relaxed and settled down next to Kenshin's futon. After all, Kenshin probably wouldn't remember much of this anyway. All he could do now was keep watch and wait. He would have to hope that with rest, the effects of the mushroom would wear off soon. Reaching around Kenshin's sleeping form Hiko retrieved another jar of sake. He had no way of knowing how long the effects would last but he might as well be comfortable.

Hiko awoke with a start. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he regarded his deshi. Kenshin was sleeping peacefully. Hiko felt for his pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he noted that it had slowed down considerably. Stretching, he carefully removed Kenshin's arm before standing up and making his way toward the door. Stepping outside he noted that the sun was high in the sky. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon be setting. Hiko let out his breath in a low hiss of frustration. They had lost a whole day of training and they still had to go into town tomorrow. The baka was going to wish the mushroom had finished him off before Hiko was through with him. He really hoped the boy would recover soon. _Someone_ had to fetch the water bucket and wash his cloak and it certainly wasn't going to be him. Taking comfort in this thought Hiko turned and went back inside. To his surprise he found Kenshin was alert and sitting up.

"So I see you decided to live after all." Hiko remarked dryly as he sat on his futon facing Kenshin. His deshi looked a little pale but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"Hai..." He trailed off cocking his head at his master. "What happened shishou?" Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember anything? Lucky you." Kenshin looked a little taken aback.

"I…I remember going to get water, eating something, and then getting sick." He looked up at his master frowning in thought. "You gave me some medicine."

"You don't remember anything else?" Kenshin screwed up his face.

"Not really."

"Well then I'll be glad to fill you in. You ate some waraitake and then got high. Afterwards you proceeded to strip naked and run around the yard."

"I...I did _what?"_ Kenshin was visibly alarmed.

"Oh yes," Hiko continued viciously "And you were singing…badly." Kenshin blushed, turning his pale skin a bright red that matched his hair. Hiko just sat there basking in the intense discomfort coming off his deshi in waves. Kenshin had caused him humiliation and now it was his turn. He would not be the only one who was tormented by this experience. Kenshin shook his head looking mortified.

"Gomen shishou...I didn't mean…" He paused.

"Didn't mean to get high, chase butterflies, and expose yourself?" Hiko finished smugly.

"Hai." The answer came out in a strained whisper. Hiko nodded.

"Baka deshi, _never_ eat anything from the woods again until I teach you understand? I have _no_ desire to see such a display again."

"Wakarimashita." Kenshin replied abruptly.

"At any rate we need to go into town now." Hiko stated as he stood up. "We are going to begin training early tomorrow and I want to have this done." Kenshin winced. Training was always begun "early". He shuddered to think how early Hiko meant. As Kenshin stood up Hiko snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, first you need to go find my water bucket that you left in the woods this morning." Kenshin started.

"Water bucket? I..." But then he remembered. He _had _been going to get water earlier. Still… "Can't we go into town first shishou?" Hiko didn't even flicker.

"I recall us having a similar conversation earlier and I made myself clear that we would need water first. _You_ lost the water bucket so _you_ get to go and find it." Kenshin sniffed. It wasn't completely his fault he had lost the water bucket. He tried one more tactic.

"But I still feel sick, wouldn't you be faster?" Hiko was unsympathetic.

"Your breathing aren't you? Now stop whining and hurry up. I assume you want to eat tonight?" Kenshin immediately backed down.

"Hai." He mumbled.

"I'm so glad you agree now go." As he spoke Hiko pushed Kenshin out of the door towards the woods. Letting out a heavy sigh Kenshin slowly started for the forest path. Satisfied, Hiko turned from his deshi and began to walk away. Kenshin turned back to look at his master and then stopped short shock flooding him. Why did his shishou have flowers in his hair? It looked rather ridiculous; maybe he wasn't the only one who ate some waraitake. He was sure his shishou would have taken them out if he knew about them. Kenshin opened his mouth to call for his master but then noticed that instead of heading back toward the shack, Hiko was headed in the direction of the shed in which they kept their supplies. Kenshin suddenly stiffened. He had never told Hiko about the jar of sake that he had broken and he had certainly not hid it well enough. Just as Hiko put his hand on the door Kenshin panicked.

"What are you doing shishou?" Hiko turned looking impatient.

"Getting another jar of sake for the trip into town. I drank the last one while I waited for _you_ to wake up. Now hurry you're wasting time." Kenshin opened his mouth again but Hiko had already disappeared inside. Giving up Kenshin broke into a quick trot toward the forest. He had no doubt Hiko would deduce what had happened immediately and sure enough…"KENSHIN!" Hiko's yell was loud enough to startle several birds from their nests in the trees. Kenshin transitioned into a run and made a mad dash for the trees. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell his shishou about the flowers; it also might not be such a bad idea if he took his time trying to locate the missing water bucket.

Owari

My glossary for the badly used Japanese in my Fic:

Shishou: Master

Otousan: Father

Kaasan: Mother/mommy

Hai: yes

Iie: No

Wakarimashita: I understand/yes

Baka: Stupid

Deshi: Apprentice

Waraitake: Laughing mushroom

Kuso: Japanese expletive

Owari: end

Gi: Japanese shirt

Hamaka: Japanese pants

Gomen: Sorry

Onigai: Please

Sumimasen: Sorry/excuse me

Arigato: Thanks

Nani: What

Ki: Swordsman spirit

*Now for some notes. I researched Waraitake and included what I could. The color and symptoms are accurate. The memory loss wasn't part of my research but a liberty I took for the story line. The articles I read said the effects usually weren't too serious but since they seemed to be much more so in the manga (Hiko saying Kenshin nearly guffawed himself to death) I made them more severe here. I apologize to those with better medical/mushroom poisoning knowledge. Another matter is Kenshin's age. In the manga Kenshin mentions that he begins his training when he is ten years old. However, in the Kenshin Profiles book it states that Hiko finds Kenshin at age six. Here I go with the Profiles and have Kenshin, at age eight, with two years of training under his belt. I doubt Hiko would have waited to train him so I have them mainly working on basics and tumbling instead of specific Hiten moves. If you have any questions or comments feel free to share! Thanks for reading!


End file.
